Glasses
by Toesz
Summary: Sweden' eyesight got worse recently, so he decided to buy his very first pair of glasses... SuFin one-shot fluff


**_I do not own Hetalia, the characters and the cover imagine. All rights go to Himaruya Hidekaz and the rightful artist._**

* * *

Sweden was organizing the unfilled papers on his desk. How dull work it was! He decided to do most of them later, so he could finish earlier than usual, and meet Finland. He lifted up a paper to read it, but the letters were too small and blurry for him to read. He twinkled in the hope that he would be able to figure out the content, however it had no significant effect. He still couldn't read it. He sighed.

"Could you pleas' read out th's to m'?" He turned to a secretary, who was surprised by the sudden request of the formal viking nation. He nodded and did as he said.

"Tack." His vision got worse recently. Everything seemed blurrier now. It's not that that his eyesight was perfect before, he always saw everything a little dimly. He couldn't see anything near clearly, but he didn't have much problem with seeing things far away. Even his head ached from it, but he got used to it. If he could have survived wars like this, he could do his daily tasks as well.

"Mr. Sweden, I don't want to offend you, but... You ask me to read out papers quite a lot lately, and I only want to help, so I've been thinking if you need spectacles, because I think your sight got worse..." Sweden didn't say anything as an answer. He didn't even look at him. He hadn't thought about this option yet.

He slowly massaged his tempers with his fingers. Just a little more, and he is free, he thought.

When he finished working, he leisurely walked around the streets of Stockholm. It was early autumn, and the trees were all colorful. It was his favourite season. If it didn't rain, it was enjoyable outside with the nice and warm sunshine that made the scene more beautiful. The wind was gently blowing.

Maybe he should get a pair of glasses... They were after a smaller depression and every product was still too expensive. But he would need them anyway, if Finland noticed that his vision was bad, he would have forced him to get spectacles.

He spotted out a man who wore glasses, and decided to ask him where did he get them, but as he approached upon him, he sped his steps and walked away. Sweden looked intimidating, after all. He remembered that there was an optician in the city, he only had to search for him. He walked around aimlessly (he completely forgot about his 'wife') as if he could find him this way. He was lucky though, because he took a corner and find what he was searching for all the time. Big and black title announced the first optician of the settlement. He walked in without hesitation.

The whole thing was awkward. The man, who examined him, didn't really understand the nation's words and Sweden had to repeat everything, even the slightest answers. Once the examination was over, the doctor told him that he would get strong glasses, and he would have to come back for them two weeks later. He payed him and left. This must have solved his problems.

* * *

He headed to the optician's office right after his work ended. He was very curious about how much his sight would be better. He greeted the assistant politely.

"Good 'ft'rnoon. I c'm' for m' gl'sses. I was her' two w'ks ago. M' n'm's Sverige.

"Oh, yes. I remember you, sir. I'll get them in a minute" After a little hesitating he disapeared in the back, while muttering something about parents who name their children irresponsibly. He came back in five minutes. "There you are, sir."

"Hm" He put them up as a try. When he saw the assistant's face clearly, he gasped. _What kind of magic is this?_ He should have purchased glasses earlier. He counted out the price of them, then bolted out of the little office. He had to see everything. He was wandering around like this was his first time there. He could see the leaves of the trees and the small gasps between the cobblestone pavement. He arrived home when it was already dark and after dinnertime.

" 'm hom'!" He shouted happily. He was snickering as he walked by his furnitures. In the kitchen, he poured hot coffee in a cup, and he started to drink it while Finland walked in the room.

"Ah, Swe, you are so late! Where were you? Oh, did you get glasses?" He sounded as cheerful as ever, but there was a little worried tone in his voice. Sweden stopped drinking and accidentely dropped the cup, which shattered on the floor and flooded everything with the warm drink. He stared at Finland.

"S-Sweden, is everything alright? Are you okay?" He was worried, of course. Who wouldn't have been?

"You... You look b't'f'l, Fin..." He muttered in awe. His partner looked the most beautiful creature on Earth. He saw the streets and everything, but his boyfriend, his lover, his... his everything was standing before him, and was stunning. This was the first time that he truly saw him.

"W-what are you talking about!?" He was flustered. Sweden stepped to him and embraced him.

"You, 'f cours'. Ev'ryth'ng w's so 'nclear bef'r'. B't now ev'ryth'ng is so cl'r. So yo' ar'." He whispered in his ear. Finland was all red by the words of the Svede. Not to mention Sweden, whose face hurt by the amount of smile and was just as embarrassed as the other.

"Don't be silly. You scared me. I thought something was wrong. And then you say that you dropped your coffee because you saw me." He backed up from the bear hug, lightly giggling.

"I'm s'rry. I d'dn't w'nted to sc'r' you..." He leaned down to press his lips against Finland's, but his specs obstructed the movement. Finland giggled again and removed the spectacles for the first time. He put it on the dining table.

"It's nothing." The smaller one murmered, his forehead touching Sweden's. "We don't need the your glasses right now, do we?" He chirped, then kissed the far-sighted nation softly, who passionately snogged back. He didn't even noticed the lack of his eyewear. He only focused on the Finnish man's kiss and love towards him. Who needs spectacales for this anyway?

 _-The End-_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Okay, that was it. Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it. ^.^ If you found any mistakes (grammar, spelling, acts out of character, etc) please feel free to mention it in your review. I appreciate every opinion.**


End file.
